Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front structure.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a vehicle front structure in which an engine and a front side frame are connected by a tension band to absorb energy upon offset collision is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S63-263135).
In addition, a vehicle front structure in which an engine jumping-out prevention member that bridges left and right front side frames is provided is known (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,357).